nightzeromistilteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Note: The following page contains spoilers for the game. Read at your own risk. Prologue One day, a never-ending night came to the world. The huge moon did not move, as if it had been stuck on top of the sky on a pitch-black night, and the sun never came to mind again, and mythical beings who only existed in myths or legends began to appear in Darkness. The existence of this other world, which came with the eternal night, has slowly but surely eroded the realm of humans, and has come to realize that humans can no longer live in Darkness without acknowledging the existence of these devils. After ten years, The first contactor and the Contract Devil 'Azathoth', who created the eternal night and brought Devil to the ground through the gate, fled to another world after being driven by a hero called Contractor of Light, but the night was still in darkness, as Azathoth's strength was still in full swing. After another ten years, people began to adjust to Darkness. Some of them considered Devil's relationship with humans an opportunity. Some tried to build wealth using Devil's power, some built a religion and reigned over people, some busily trying to figure out the cause of the night and restore light. A new order was blooming rapidly in such chaos. However, there was a limit to the order people created themselves. People felt the need for a new organization to establish order, a 'new government,' and wanted to form a new coalition centered on contractors. The new transcendental government, named Yggdrasil, seemed to bring new order and peace to the world at first glance. The world of such eternal night continues. Main Storyline Dialogues *Chapter I *Chapter II *Chapter III *Chapter IV *Chapter V *Chapter VI *Chapter VII *Chapter VIII *Chapter IX *Chapter X *Chapter XI *Chapter XII Event Storyline Dialogues *TBA Timeline Note: The following section is a synopsis for the main storyline. Read at your own risk. Start of Night Era ∙ N.E. the first year Mar – The Beginning of the Eternal Night The first contractor opens the gate between Paradise and human Society. Eternal Night falls to human society and the sun never rise up again. 'The beings from paradise' begin to descend on the Society. May – Devil, and Contractor 'The beings from paradise' and contractors begin to appear. The number of 'The beings from paradise' is increased exponentially. Humans call those who appear in the darkness....'Devil.' Aug – Len, Born Dec – Lasir, Born ∙ N.E. 2 Nov – Pray, Born ∙ N.E. 3 Sep – The Night's Era The United Nations has officially announced that two-thirds of humanity is dead or missing due to the Nightfall. Most countries have lost their function, and declares to give up the aid, saying that the UN's ability to help refugees is impossible. Night Era (N.E.) is announced as a new global era name (year of ‘Nightfall’ as first year). ∙ N.E. 5 Feb – First Step for Dawn Task Force is organized centered around contractors to resolve the eternal night situation. The primary goal is to analyze the causes of the eternal night situation. The ultimate goal is the end of the night era. Aug – Awakening Len, awakening as an irregular. In this process, he loses his parents. ∙ N.E. 9 Apr – Lasir's father dies ∙ N.E. 10 Sep – The discovery of prophecy Five contractors who set out for paradise to find clues to end the night find the Prophecy. ∙ N.E. 11 Jan – S1 Case Occurred S1 Case is outbreak of massive darkness in certain areas of Japan. It is known as Orochi who is behind the incident. S1 Case is settled by an unidentified contractor. Mar – The establishment of Yggdrasil Task Force team with five contractors as the leader sets up a contractor-centered world government called 'Yggdrasil' to resolve anarchy and establish order. In the name of ending the disorderly state and establishing a new order, it also gains great support from ordinary people. Sep – Valhalla Project In order to prevent the collapse of mankind written in the Prophecy, the Yggdrasil secretly operates the Valhalla Project. It is a plan to build a huge air fort named Valhalla to survive disaster, for selected contractors only. ∙ N.E. 12 Nov – Disclosure The revelation of Dr. Hamilton (Ph.D. in physics) who was working on the Valhalla project, makes Prophecy and Valhalla Project known to the public. Dec – Meeting Wandering orphan Len meets Satomi for the first time. From then, Len stays with Satomi. ∙ N.E. 13 Sep – Angel on the Ground Alice comes down to the ground with memory and power sealed. Alice meets Lasir for the first time. Nov – Demonstrations A group of protesters have called on the government to explain the "Prophecy" and "The Valhalla Project." Dec – Bloody Christmas The outbreak of 'Bloody Christmas' in Geneva, Switzerland. Protest spreads around the world. Massive bloodshed has erupted in the wake of clashes between contractors from Yggdrasil and protesters. Yggdrasil then manipulates public opinion and the media to announce that the cause of the protests is violence on the part of the protesters. Military officer Zertt meets Hastur at the protest site. Zertt, disillusioned with human beings, decided to summon Azathoth with the aim of merging Paradise and human Society after being lured by Hastur. ∙ N.E. 14 Feb – Suppression Announcing the official end of the Bloody Christmas crisis. Aug – Valkyrie Established After the crackdown on the situation, the creation of a former special unit of the Devil's Army " Valkyrie" with strong suggestions from Zertt. the appointment of Zertt as commander-in. Lee Xian becomes a licensed contractor. ∙ N.E. 15 Jan – Survivors Bloody Christmas survivors who became criminals formed a community to survive the government's pursuit. Jun – Valhalla Maneuver Air Fortress 'Valhalla' officially started. Designators start to migrate step by step. Jul – NOMA Zertt, at the suggestion of Hastur, began the development of the new drug, Bifrost, in earnest. First NOMA phenomenon found in private contractors. The government will set up a research team focusing on Dr. Smirnov, an authority on devilology, and Dr. Eureth to find out the cause of the aging process. ∙ N.E. 16 May – Devil's Turbulence An incident in which a subjects of Bifrost prototype that Zertt was secretly experimenting with escapes from the laboratory. Zertt succeeded in enticing the devil into the body that became a NOMA, but then the devil and the soul of the experiment were forced to merge and burst. Wreaking havoc on the private sector, Lee Xian decides to join Valkyrie as he goes through this incident. This became known as the Devil riots. This made the existence of the Marionette phenomenon known to the world. Yggdrasil then asks Zertt to explain the case, but without any evidence, the case remains pending. But Zertt's Bifrost experiments can’t but very delayed. ∙ N.E. 17 Mar – Valkyrie's Secret A reporter has been informed that the Devil riots may have something to do with Valkyrie, but he is immediately chased by Valkyrie. It barely skips the trace and contacts the survivor's community to alert the community of the dangers of Valkyrie. Len, a former member of the community, insists on fighting Valkyrie, but the community decides to dig up the truth more carefully. May – Lee Xian joins Valkyrie Jun – Detected An agent from the community who was investigating the Devil riots was detected by Valkyrie. He was caught before informing the community of this fact. Valkyrie became aware of the existence of a community of survivors through captured agents. Jul – Raid Valkyrie raided the community after obtaining intelligence such as the existence and location of the community, causing massive damage to the community that was not armed. Aug – Lasir becomes a licensed contractor, open a Devil Resolver’s office ∙ N.E. 18 Sep – Contractor's disappearance An incident in which a public contractor goes missing consecutively. Valkyrie collides with community survivors who survived this process. Len and Satomi perform a brilliant exploit In the process, and they have emerged as leaders of the community. Sep – Beginning of Vanagandr After the missing contractor case, the community reorganized its organization around the leader, Len, leading to the formation of militant groups, and named Vanagandr. Dec – War on Terror Valkyrie formally announced the existence of the terrorist group Vanagandr in the private sector, declaring an all-out war against Vanagandr. From this point on, Valkyrie's authority is strengthened and Zertt's status is also elevated. Zertt then spurs the delayed Bifrost experiment. ∙ N.E. 20 Jan – Pray becomes a licensed Contractor Feb – Bifrost Zertt succeeded in developing the advanced type of Bifrost. Zertt then make Bifrost leak out with the aim of gathering demons sympathetic to Azathoth and the final experiment. May – Word of mouth spread quickly about Bifrost Which says it will allow anyone to make contract with Devil around the back alleys. Nov – Pray joins Valkyrie ∙ N.E. 21 Feb – Terror Vanagandr's attacks on private shopping centers. Rumor has it that Valkyrie has a secret research base on the upper floor of the shopping center, but it has not been confirmed. Civilian Damage 0. Mar – Ceremony Zertt believes the development of Bifrost has been completed. Start preparing for the ceremony for Azathoth in earnest. Apr – Alice becomes a licensed Contractor Jul – East Area Explosion Massive explosion and combat activity in the East area. Valkyrie said the accident occurred during the arrest of a Devil roamer. Aug – Walpurgis Night A day of prophecy (Walpurgis Night), the fall of Valhalla. Massive civilian damage. ∙ N.E. 22 Jan – New World Yggdrasil reorganize and rename as 'Baldur'. Valkyrie is a disbanded. A new military organization, Ratatoskr, which accepted Vanagandr launched. Glossary Abyss The world that belongs to the Devil. Unlike the Paradise, It is filled with darkness. Agent Agents are official employee of the Valkyrie who are generally charged with the field mission. Akashic Records Akashic Record is a mysterious place where keeps data on every human event, thoughts, words and intent ever to have occurred in the past, present and future. Every human who entered this place have been swallowed by the madness, unable to bear the tremendous data flooding to their mind. Anti Shield Gun Anti-Shield Gun is a weapon that can be used against the Devils. It uses Mana bullets and one of the few weapons that make ordinary people protect themselves from the Devils. Arena A place where the Contractors can search A place where the Contractors can search for someone similar to their rank, compete for power, and promote. Some reward is given by the Association according to rank and is required to raise the rating of the Association. The Association The Association refers to the organization of the contractors. It protects interests of the Contractors and announces requests from the government. Baldur After the day of extinction, the government reorganizes its organization and changes its name to Baldur. Bifrost Bifrost is a special chemical that is designed to amplify its taker’s emotional energy for a short period. It is powerful enough to make even unqualified ones to contract with Devils, but it also has a substantial downside. As soon as the Bifrost is wearing off, the emotion energy of the taker soon be drained drastically and it causes the NOMA state. Blast The blast is a magic that triggers massive explosion. It can also be casted upon the weapons such as missiles. Bloody Christmas Bloody Christmas refers to the bloodshed of the civilians who were protesting against the government who tried to cover up the very existence of Prophecy and Valhalla, broken out at Christmas. There were physical fights between the protestors and the government using devils, and the government force suppressed it. Bounty Hunt When the extremely lethal devil loses its mind and harm civilians, The association assign trustful contractor a mission to neutralize it with hefty bounty. Certified Contractors Every Contractors is required to register with the government. It is not allowed to make contract with devil without proper procedures. The Contract The Contract is a pact which binds Human and devil. The contract contains wishes and objectives of both sides, and never fades until they both agree to end. The Contracted Devil The Contracted Devils are devils who made contract with human and dwell in the Earth. They get emotion energy from their contractor and provide their service in return. The Contractor The contractors are the human who made contract with Devil. They provide emotion energy to their devil and get service from their Devil. CS Mana Bomb CS Mana Bomb is an explosion device for normal people which is designed to clog devils’ movement. Curator The curator is a standard-issue drone that is designed to assist the Valkyrie agents. It has state-of-art AI and contains whatever gadget it takes to enhance the performance of Valkyrie agents... Including its cute looks. Devil The Devils refers to every spiritual being who has descended to the earth from Paradise. Devil Riots The Devil riots were a series of events and civil disturbance that occurred due to the subject that escaped from the experiment of project Bifrost. Disappearance of Contractors ‘Disappearance of Contractors’ refers to the classified case which Zertt kidnapped civilian contractors and used them as a subject. It was the first military clash between Valkyrie and Vanargand. Drifters Drifters refers to the Devils who stays in the Earth without receiving enough emotion energy from its contractor. If the Devils can’t get enough emotional energy while they are in the Earth, they are exposed to the Night Shade. If they are entirely eroded by the Night shade, they lose their mind and attack everything on sight. The Earth The world that belongs to the mankind. Emotion Energy The Emotion Energy is a type of energy that is created from the human emotion. By using this, Devils can dwell on the Earth. The Entities from the Paradise The entities from the Paradise is another name to call Devils. Exploration One of the most important duties of certified contractors is to patrol the designated area and prevent the further spread of the Night shade. The First Contractor The First Contactor is the one who made contract with Devil. It is the Founder who summoned the Gate on Earth and connected the worlds. Nobody knows about the true identity of the First Contactor. The Fixers The fixers refers to the contractor who doesn’t register themselves to the government. Instead they work alone as a freelancer. The founding five The founding five refers to the five contractor who are the founding members of Yggdrasil. Gate The Gate is a gigantic pillar of light that connects the Paradise and the Earth. Through the gate, Humans and Devils can move across the both world. Guild Guild refers to a community of the contractors. The guilds provide benefits and protection to its members and they are managed by the association It is not a mandatory for Contractors to join the guild, but most of the contractor joins at least one guild. High Rank Agent One of the Valkyrie Agent's high rank allows commands to be issued to a regular agent. Valkyrie is divided into Normal and High Rank agents according to their grade. The High Rank Agent is authorized to issue commands to agents of a lower grade than itself. Incompetent Those who do not have the Emotion Energy to Contract with Devil. The Irregulars The irregulars are the people who are no longer human, NOMA or Marionette. They were once possessed by the devil, but they eventually. Mana Bullet Mana Bullet is mana-contained ammunition that is specially designed to be used in the Anti-shield gun. Marionette Marionette refers to the people who are possessed by the Devil while they are in the NOMA state. Miko Miko is the keeper of the temple and contracts. They usually act as intermediaries in the contract between Humans and Devils. Mistilteinn Mistilteinn refers to a child born in the year when Night Fall started. Some Mistilteinns are born with one blue eye and green eye and possesses mystical abilities that others do not have. NightFall (The Eternal Night) It was the day when the Gate was first opened and linked the Utopia and the Earth. Since Night Fall, the sun disappeared, and the eternal night took its place. The Nightshade The Nightshade is a mysterious yet lethal material that started to show up on the earth with the endless night. It puts out of the existence of whoever goes inside of it. Furthermore, it awakes Devils’ innate madness when it is accumulated too much inside of their body. NOMA NOMA is a human being whose entire emotional energy has been exhausted. NOMA can’t feel any emotion. Norn The Association of Contractors who wields the power of time. The Origin The origin refers to the source where makes the devils exist. Nobody knows anything about even the slightest knowledge about the origin. The Paradise The radiant world that belongs to the Devil. Promotion Contractor is graded according to force and can be raised through the Association's Promotion Review. The review of the Promotion is determined by the mission experience and the history of Arena participation. The Prophecy The prophecy is the prophetical books, which is about the demise of the entire human race. According to the prophecy, it says the age of Devils will come when the age of human ends at the doomsday. Ratatoskr Ratatoskr is a new military force which is established to replace the Valkyrie. Requests The Contractors take various request from various organizations or individuals, and earn their livings. Rune Rune is a materialized mass of knowledge from the Akashic Record. It gives power to the devil who carries it. S1 INCIDENT The Darkness Emission Incident caused by Orochi in Japan's S1 region a long time ago. It was settled by an unidentified contactor called Light's Contractor. Scourge Scourge refers to the extremely dangerous devils who are lethal and hostile to human. Signal Distortion Device A device that paralyzes the system by jamming the surrounding radio waves and signals. The Suppressor The suppressor refers to a huge tower in Valhalla which curbs the expansion of the Gate and the convergence of the world. Temple A shrine to honor spirits, and a place to summon Devil. It's based on Japan's shrine. The Unqualified Ones The unqualified ones refers the humans whose emotional energy is not strong enough to make contract with Devils. Valhalla Project To avoid Walpurgisnacht, the fortress of the perforation created by Yggrdrasil is called Valhalla, and the plan to make it is called the Valhalla Project. Valkyrie Valkyrie is a special law enforcement organization that is established to handle the cases related to the Devils. It possesses the most potent military power among the government organization. Vánagandr It refers to a group of Resistance created against the Government (Ygdrasil). It is normally known as a terrorist group, but only a few people know its purpose. Walpurgisnacht Walpurgisnacht refers to the day of extinction. It is said that when Walpurgisnacht comes, the Secular Society and Paradise converge, mankind vanishes from the world and the era of Devil begins. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil is a political organization comprised of the entire world of darkness. Category:Story